Conventionally, one example of this type of technique is known as a rotary transformer resolver disclosed in Patent Document 1 listed below. This resolver includes a stator-side core, a rotor-side core facing the stator-side core with a gap therefrom, a primary-side winding provided in the stator-side core, a secondary-side winding provided in the rotor-side core, a rotary transformer part including those primary-side winding and secondary-side winding, an excitation winding provided in the rotor-side core, a detection winding provided in the stator-side core, and a signal generator consisting of those excitation winding and detection winding. This resolver includes a stator-side sheet coil fixed to a surface of the stator-side core facing the gap and integrally formed with the primary winding of the rotary transformer part and the detecting winding of the signal generator, and a rotor-side sheet coil fixed to a surface of the rotor-side core facing the gap and integrally formed with the secondary-side winding of the rotary transformer part and the excitation winding of the signal generator which are connected in series.
Herein, the stator-side core is fixed to the inside of a bracket that internally holds and rotatably supports a shaft. The rotor-side core is fixed on the outer periphery of the shaft while facing the stator-side core with a gap therefrom.